The following description is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the present invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art. Any publications cited in this description are incorporated by reference herein. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Currently, most menstrual cups only allow for the capture of female bodily fluids. These menstrual cups, however, are not designed to sexually stimulate a penis during intercourse. A woman is less likely to become pregnant during her menstrual cycle. Thus, encouraging sexual activity during the phase of a woman's menstrual cycle is valuable as it supports intimacy and lessens the likelihood of unwanted pregnancy. Current devices are specifically designed to act only as a collection cup.
Additionally, most menstrual cups include pull tabs that are blunt and rigid making intercourse uncomfortable for a male. Furthermore, while the exterior of current menstrual cups may provide a removal tab, the tab itself does not provide stimulation for the male penis upon contact.
Furthermore, stimulating products such as toys or condoms are costly for consumers. And as mentioned above current menstrual cups are not user friendly and do not encourage intercourse or any stimulation of the male penis during a female menstruation.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a stimulating collection cup that provides both a stimulator for the male penis and a bodily fluid collector for a female during menstruation.